Love vs Evil
by NSBVEGETA
Summary: Its set in acient times Freeza is a king,Vegeta and Chi are siblings with a horrible past.Please read and review! Im new so be gentle.


Love vs Evil  
  
A/N: Well Hello! I got inspired by the animated movie Princess Mononoke and Gwendys pics I hope I make it into the contest if I dont its ok I hope you like it ENJOY!  
  
* are thoughts :: are the wolves talking  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Its is an age of darkness Superstition , the arrow and the sword ruled It is an age of fear It is the age of Freeza...........  
  
  
  
Before time was time , before time himself became already old a fearsome horde came from the East and swept across the bountyfull land of the acient world.By the law of the horde their greatest warrior was proclaimed their king his name was Freeza, he was the greatest swordsman that ever lived.With an army that came in close to the thousands on his side Freeza slaughtered all who resisted him , in his path of conquest he crossed through the village of the mistic Wolf forest and found his downfall when he took a beautifull courtesan named Bulma againts her will and learned there a powerfull and unforgetable lesson: he learned that Love would overcome all odds that it would overcome Evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun shine brightly on Wolf village a great day to be outside Bulma thought to herself and decided to go and help her mother with her garden.  
  
"Hi sweetpea!!" said a cheery voice from the garden  
  
"Do you need help mom?"  
  
Of course dear hand me that thing that your father invented what's it called ummmm uh...ummmmm scii..scigaba...ummm.... scisors mom scisors " Oh right! hahahahaha! yes scisors , weird name I dont know where your father gets those names" .  
  
Bulma gave her mother the pair of scisors and watched as her mom trimmed her roses .  
  
"So mom what do I do now ?"  
  
"Oh nothing dear just talk to me if you want " Ummm ....ok " So dearie have you gone out to the village ? Have you made any friends ? Seen any boys you might like?! "a happy squeal came of Bulma's mother.  
  
"Ummmmmm...... uhhhh no mom I havent , I went out but everybody looks at me like....like weird like I dont know how to describe it and on top of it all everybody thinks Poppa its crazy".  
  
"Oh hony people just fear and well...... dislike what they dont understand , dont worry you'll fit in here this is a nice village you just have to try a little harder ok .  
  
" Yeah I guess'' Bulma said with a sigh.Their conversation got interrupted by an explosion that came from her fathers lab .  
  
"Oh no!!! Bulma gasped Poppa!! Mom go into the house and bring some cloths and warm water I'll go check on poppa" Yes dear Oh be carefull ! .  
  
Bulma ran to her dad's lab when she opened the door smoke came out of it blinding her and making her cough. "Poppa!!...... cough.....cough..... Poppa!  
  
."How on earth did that happened? said her father.  
  
"Are you alright poppa?  
  
" Oh yes I am dear , Im about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!'' her father said while kicking the contraption that he worked on.  
  
"Hahaha oh poppa you always say that.  
  
" No no no child I mean it this time , I'll never get this boneheaded thing to work!  
  
" Yes, you will poppa and when you do you'll show to everyone that you are the greatest inventor that this village has ever seen''.  
  
Really! do you believe that ?  
  
" I always have poppa Bulma said while she kissed her fathers cheek.  
  
"Very well then lets get to work hand me that clinger there  
  
" Ummm this one ?  
  
"Yes dear thank you.... So did you had a good time in town yesterday " well....  
  
"Ummmm poppa can I ask you a question.  
  
" Sure dear  
  
'' Poppa do you think Im odd?  
  
'' My daughter ...odd?! Where did you get an idea like that ? her dad said as he looked at her with a pair of magnified glasses that made his eyes look huge.  
  
"Oh Im not sure its just that I dont know if I fit here , I was telling mom the same thing ....I mean there's no one I could really to talk too and plus everybody looks at me weird." Bulma said frustrated.  
  
"Well sweetheart where do you get the idea that there's no one to talk to I saw a few days ago a couple of boys and girls of your age and I heard that in the bowels of the Wolf forest there are a pair of siblings a girl and a boy that were raised by wolves and they are in their teens also although very dangerous but I think that you just need to explore the village some more and like your mom said try harder, and to answer your question no I dont think you are odd why my dear you are perfect.  
  
" I dont know said Bulma.At that moment Teddy came in "Oh pumpking are you alright!! , I heard the explotion are you hurt!!!?  
  
" No love, Im fine ... one minute.... Yes yesyes!!!! I've done it ! the machine began to work it took the wood and started to stocked it in piles.  
  
"YAY!!!!!! Poppa you did it ! hahahaha! they started hugging eachother, "Tomorrow I'll go to the other village and I'll sell this contraption , the village elder will be very pleased."Tonight we celebrate said a happy Mr. Briefs. "Teddy get busy on the kitchen prepare food like it was for royalty and Bulma you help your mother go on hurry now''.  
  
"Yes poppa said Bulma going with her mom to the kitchen.They dinned like royalty that night. In the morning Buma's father tried to get up too work but found himself sick.  
  
"Oh gods!!! what a time for me to get sick I need to take this to Keika village if I dont we wont.....cough.... have any ......cough...mony for food.  
  
"Hon , you cant go like this you are very sick said Bulma's mom.  
  
"Let me go instead poppa said Bulma."You cant go and we need the mony so ....I'll go , I dont mind.  
  
"Well.... alright you'll have to go but be very carefull wolf forest have dangers worse than death said poppa.  
  
"Dont be silly poppa I'll be fine , besides it'll do me good cause i'll expore the village and beyond it so.... .  
  
"Its done then my dear you'll go and sell the machine we'll wait for your return.  
  
"Dont worry poppa I wont let you down I'll ready Raven and take off as soon as possible said Bulma .Thirty minutes later Bulma had Raven her horse ready and said her goodbyes to her parents.  
  
"Oh dear I forgot we dont have any flour to make desert ,I wanna make a delicious apple pie when you return ."Oh Gracious we dont have any apples ! Oh sweetheart can you go and get them when you finished" shouted her mom .  
  
"Yes mother I will , byee!!!!!!".  
  
"I put your father's sword just in case!!!"Be carefull DEAR!!! BYEE BYEEEE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far away from Bulma's cottage at the inner parts of the forest was Kakarot's home another teen having problems of his own. His father was giving him a good sparing session while another boy that sat on a nearby tree also in his teens watched the two fight with disgust on his eyes.  
  
"Ouch!!! father.... you hit me hard!! can you ease up a little bit'' Kakarot whined. "Come now son you have to hit me harder no mercy , forget that Im your father come now boy!!!! Think of me as Frezza himself!!!! Bardock barked.  
  
"I cant hurt you father , I just cant hit you".  
  
"Pathetic said the other boy.  
  
Bardock sigh and said "we are done then ...looking at the other boy said Vegeta come foward its your turn we spar! he shouted. Vegeta stood foward and got into his fighting stance .With lightning speed he launch himself onto Bardock throwing him to the floor , conecting every punch and kick he gave.  
  
"Thats good boy , more thats it!! said the man Vegeta obliged .After one hour of sparing they stoped.  
  
"Vegeta that was a good sparing session there Bardock said.  
  
"I know Vegeta said proud of himself.  
  
"If your father could only see you now boy , I know he would be very proud of you , your speed is amazing and you are more cunning than ever I bet your sister is as fast as you are.  
  
"Really? Vegeta asked ."Yes I only hope that Kakarot takes after your image said Bardock.  
  
"Kakarot he called his son . " Yes, toussan , "Now , hear me well every afternoon you are to spar with Vegeta got it , he can teach you to better your stance and more.  
  
"Yes sir!. "Good boy I have faith in you son I know you'll make me proud Bardock said hugging Kakarot.Vegeta looked at them with annoyed .  
  
*Disgusting emotions , what a buch of crap* he thought with jelousy , after all he was alone and had nobody , his sister Chi-chi didnt really cared about him and neither did he , they had a strange relationship , she stayed with their foster parents the wolves and Vegeta took his life on his own hands and did whatever he wanted .Vegeta saw his parents get killed at the age of eight when Freeza crossed his village .From that moment on he was responsible for his six year old sister , they traveled long distances until they came with in a forest . One night while Vegeta and little Chi- chi were looking for something to eat on the forest they encountered a pack of ferocious wolves eating a wild boar to their surprise they did not attack , instead they invited them to eat and from that night the wolves took them under their care well they took more care of Chi-chi than Vegeta , he knew from that moment on that he was destine to be alone.He decided to live alone , he was full of anger and hatred.He lived on a cottage of his own far from his sister and very close to a waterfall with a huge lake .He felt as he was ruler of the forest.Vegeta's trance was cut off by Kakarot's voice  
  
"Hey Vegeta lets go into the forest and find the wolf girl errr I mean your sister , then we can uhhh... hunt dinner , come on what do you say ?" .  
  
"Oh please Kakarot I know what you want Im not going to acompany you to see your mate!'' Vegeta said annoyed.  
  
Kakarot's face went pale " uhhh..... uh.... she's not my umm....... mate .  
  
"Really Kakarot you think you can fool me everytime we go to the valley of the wolves , I stay and hunt with the beasts and you misteriosly dissapear and after two hours come back with your clothes undone Please!!!!! Im not a fool ,I know you're with my sister Chi-chi and... and.... then !! if you could only be discrete but nooo! her screams and moans are heard through out the forest I always lose my fucking dinner everytime HA!!!! and she's not your mate you say , I cant wait your Bardocks reaction.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta please toussan doesnt know and he musunt find out ... well not yet , Im waiting for the right time, Kakarot said flushed.  
  
"Bah! you and your fucking emotions , pull yourself together she just wants you when she's in heat , What can you expect from a girl that was raised by wolves''.  
  
"Now thats not true.. Kakarot said upset "She likes me and I like her this is not only for mating we love eachother.  
  
"Love!!!! Vegeta couldnt hold his laughter , really you are an idiot love doesnt exist love is an ilusion its not real!! , but I see we lost you already to love , but not me Im much smarter than you I'll never fall in love Vegeta said standing proud and firm at his statement.  
  
"Never say never Vegeta"Kakarot said , So are you coming ?.  
  
"No I'll pass , Im going home.  
  
"Please!!!! ,  
  
"NO!!!!!!! Vegeta barked.  
  
"Oh alright Kakarot sticked his tounge out.  
  
"I swear you have the brain of an three year old are you sure you are sixteen.  
  
"Well.... I dont know how to count" Vegeta falls anime style."Figures" he said dusting himsefl off , "See ya tomorrow'' with that Vegeta left for home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The night came soon to the mistic forest and Bulma was lost , she came to the end on the road she was on and saw three new ones coming on .One took the right side which was the way to Keika village , the left one led back to her village and the midle road led to darkness it led to the bowels of the mistic forest , the valley of the wolves .  
  
"Oh which one should I take !! , Raven what do you think ? Which one is the way to Keika? " her horse chose the right road but it looked dark and scary so Bulma said " In that case Raven we'll take the midle one''.The horse neigh desperatly to urge her to take the right road but Bulma insisted.  
  
"Easy boy! easy ! shhhhh ! calm down Raven were going to the middle one and thats final".  
  
After a few minutes of resistance Raven did what he was told and they took the middle road.It was full of sunshine at first but then it got cold and dark Raven was scared to death this made Bulma take notice.  
  
"Easy boy!, come Raven lets keep going if we stop now we'll never get to Keika easy thats it" , Bulma said urging her horse to go on .Suddenly a black figure came on the road growling and roaring . Raven stopped frightened , Bulma got a good look of what it was a big black panther bulma gasped "Hurry Raven come on boy!!" and the race was on.The big feline was at Raven's legs trying to bite him "Raven faster!!!! come on boy !!! she screamed.Vegeta was on the road hunting when he heard a scream that almost made him deaf , with out warning Bulma's horse ran him over making him curse under his breath , then to make matters worse when he got up the panther jump on his back throwing him back to the ground only to continued its chase.Vegeta was pissed and cursed some more and followed the beast. The horse stopped abruptly when another panther came in front of him making him jump back causing Bulma to fall on the ground.  
  
"Uhhhgg!! very soon they were being circled by the cats.Bulma got up and took out her sword and swung it to the beast to defend herself and her steed."Back !! Get back!!! Helllllllllppppppp! some one please help mee! she screamed .One of the cats jumped on Raven making him run off and nowBulma was all alone .She tried slash the cat but missed and fell on the floor when she was about to get up the panther pounced on her back sinking its teeth on her right shoulder making Bulma scream and writhe in agony.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was searching for the beasts that ran him over when he heard another scream one that told him that someone was in trobule making him launch into the air.Bulma felt her flesh rip, the panther had her pinned down bitting harder not letting go , hoping that she would stop screaming .Bulma felt her strengh leave her it was to much then out of nowere another black figure tackle that panther and started fighting with the beast.Vegeta was pinned down , the feline fighting to get its teeth on Vegeta's neck while it scratched his chest.With all his strengh he pushed the cat off him when he manage to get up the panther tackle him into a tree with big spikes one of them made his way to Vegeta's stomach making him roar in anger , then he grabbed the cat by its head not letting go and with brutal force a crack echoed the forest the panthers neck was broken. Vegeta held his stomach panting hard as he got up, he turned around and went to Bulma .There was a pool of blood around her.He could feel her life slipping through his fingers when he picked her up and knew there was one thing he could do .Vegeta would take her the valley of the wolves and drop the problem on his sister's lap so that she took care of this.  
  
Not too far from where Vegeta was Chi-chi and Kakarot were sparing intimately, they lay on a bed of soft grass with a light piece of cloth covering them and encircled by a sheer lavender fabric that looked almost white it went around some trees , a little tent with no roof under them only the moonlight and the stars shining down on them it was perfect.Huffing and puffing for dear life Kakarot heard some commotion out side and stopped suddeldly .  
  
"What's that noise?  
  
"Dont worry ummmmmmm .... if it is something important like intruders my family will take care of it... dont stop" said Chi-chi.  
  
"There's someone screaming , I know that voice its Vegeta!!!" said Kakarot as he got up and wraped the cloth on his waist leaving Chi-chi naked .  
  
"Hey!! come back here Kakarot!!! GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! someone's head will roll for this!!!!! said a very pissed Chi-chi.  
  
On the entrance of the valley Vegeta was stopped by two big white wolves."Out of my way!!!! I have to see Chi-chi , the beasts began to snarl and growl at him knowing that he was bringing trobule in his arms.  
  
"San , Puka let me pass!!!!!! Vegeta barked to the wolves .  
  
"Hey Vegeta !! came a voice from inside ."Hey did you changed your mind Kakarot said "Oh, who's the chick!!  
  
"None of your fucking bussiness now where's Chi-chi ?  
  
" In her tent but Vegeta Im not sure you want to get in there right now..... Vegeta!! Stop!! in seconds Vegeta was in the tent pushing his sister off the ground where she laid with his foot and placing Bulma gently on the grass.  
  
"Vegeta what's the meaning of this!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said his sister "Who the fuck is this and what is SHE!! doing in my bed!!!!!!"?? Chi-chi was fuming now.  
  
"Shut up and please put something on its repulsive" said a very disgusted Vegeta.  
  
Chi-chi blushed and grab her fury robe made out of panther skin ,"Well!!! Im dressed cared to tell me what the fuck is this!!!!!".  
  
"I found her on the forest she was attacked by a panther she needs your help , she's dying" .  
  
"So !!!! Let her die one human less to worry about!!!!Chi-chi screamed.  
  
That took Vegeta over the edge "WAKE UPP!!!!! you are a human , Im Human , your Fuck toy is human!!! you are not a Wolf!!!! , Deal with this NOW!!!!!!!''.  
  
The discussion was heating up obiuosly .Vegeta tried to reason with his sister and said in a soft but comanding tone.  
  
"Look if she dies then people from her village will think that you or one of the wolves here killed her , if you dont help her they'll come for you and your family , dont you understand!".  
  
"Let them come , we can handle it ,we'll kill them all Chi-chi said.  
  
"Really then you dont care for YOUR so called family you'll bring them to extintion , you very well know that humans will do anything for a cause and they will kill you and your family if you dont help her , Why is it so hard for you to understand!!!!! "Vegeta said irritated.  
  
"You know Chi Vegeta is right , we know you're strong but think about it if you do this then the people wont see you as the savage wolf girl they always talk about said Kakarot.  
  
Vegeta looked at him and thought *So he has a brain after all*.  
  
Giving up Chi-chi said "Fine I'll do it! ,SAN!!! PUKA!!!! she called for her wolves seconds later they were in front off her."San , go get the aliry weed and Puka you find me the hamlei flower bring as much as you can , and Kakarot bring me warm water and clean cloths" they nodded and went outside.  
  
"Vegeta help me with her ,Chi-chi took a deep breath and said "Ok let me take a look at this "Oh gods! how is it possible that shes alive ! Chi-chi was surprised.  
  
"What do you mean ? Vegeta's brow went up with curiosity.  
  
"Well look, the cat missed her jugular by mear inches she indicated with her fingers, mmmmmm.... after all they are not perfect killers . "Wow! shes lucky and besides although the wound has deep punctures the skin is intact an attack like that would've...well let's just say that a big chunck of her skin would be missing , looks like you got there in time brother Chi-chi chuckle making Vegeta unconfortable.  
  
Kararot entered the tent with the water and cloths short after the wolves came in with the ingridients.  
  
"Now all of you except Vegeta leave! said Chi-chi.  
  
"I better get home now toussan will be mad at me if Im late for dinner bye Chi-chi .....Im sorry about tonight said Kakarot.  
  
"Alright , dont worry Kakarot she stood up and kissed him on the lips and whispered I love you , he whispered back the same .  
  
"Get a room!!!" said an annoyed Vegeta.  
  
"Goodnight to you too man"and he left.  
  
"Now we have to hurry up she's white as San is ,Vegeta take off her robe while I mix the ingridients together " said Chi-chi.  
  
"What!! I .. I cant Vegeta blushed.  
  
"Whats the deal? , " you have seen me naked" said Chi-chi.  
  
"Yeah but not by choice and besides you're my sister , she's not.  
  
"UHHG! "I have to do everything "said Chi-chi annoyed."Oh alright , fine then you mix the ingridients."Here's what you have to do put the weed and the flowers in the water , then take them out put them on a leaf , take a rock and star mushing them to a pulp when you finish tell me" , he nodded and did just that .  
  
Bulma was undressed and then covered with fur sheet. "Im done here....said Vegeta handing the leaf to Chi-chi.  
  
"Vegeta I need your help now sit her up a bit while I secure the leaf with some of the cloths , can you do that?"  
  
"Yes , slowly Vegeta brought Bulma into a sitting position placing one of his hands on her back for support and the other catching her head that was tipped back bringing it back to a normal possition .He could feel her sweet breath against his face , his eyes were in a trance as he memorized her face .  
  
Chi-chi placed the leaf with the mixture on top of Bulma's injured shoulder causing Bulma to moan slithly againts Vegeta.Then with a gentle touch Chi- chi used the cloths to wrap the leaf on her shoulder to keep it in place and then her eyes caught a glimse of her brother .He looked at Bulma with curiosity and care .  
  
*He looks so worried almost caring and he doesnt know this girl What's wrong with him?* Chi-chi thought then notice that her brothers eyes were closed as if he was savouring the moment , for some reason he wanted to protect her to care for her but Why?,*I dont know her*he thought *and yet she feels so right in my arms and such beauty, Gods help me* he pleaded.Vegeta was unaware that his sister finished her task when he heard her speak with a chuckle that followed after.  
  
"Shall I leave you two alone now".Vegeta was cut off his trance and placed Bulma back on the ground and left .  
  
Chi-chi followed him ."What happened in there I 've never seen you like that ".  
  
"None of your bussiness "he said.  
  
"Come on you can tell me , "Im your sister now I am , no one will know.  
  
"Ha! so now you're my sister he said with sarcasam ,"Im fine so drop it! .  
  
"I know you brother something is bothering you and... she was cutt off by an enraged Vegeta.  
  
"You dont know me !!! you have never known me and you never will and SSSTOPPP calling me brother I mean nothing to you and you mean shit to me so stop it!! .  
  
"Thats not true ! I do know you and you mean a lot to me , What's wrong ? Why do you shut me from your life? , Why did you left me here!!! ??Chi-chi said crying.  
  
"You wanna know why ?? , "Fine then ,I'll tell you why I left this fucking place."I left because you fucking chose these beasts for a family than me !! he took her and started shaking her "You !!! my only sister , my only family left me for animals ,"Do you have any idea what I went through ,"you didnt see our mother get raped and murdered by Freeza you didnt see your father be decapitated in front of you !!!!!" You didnt ,you didnt!!!!!" he said as tears came down from his face."It was you who abandoned me , the wolves didnt want me they wanted you , "I knew I was not wanted and I left."That girl , she just .... I dont know her and I want to .....I want to .. protect her .....I dont know anything anymore.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me Vegeta ? Chi-chi asked looking at him "I never meant to hurt you I -I- she hugged him and began to sob hard "Please Im soo sorry ..sniff...sniff Please brother forgive me please!" she pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive , but I only ask of you one thing only" he said looking at her.  
  
"Anything!" .  
  
"Some day we'll encounter Freeza again and I want to be the one that cuts his head off , "I'll be the one that will make him pay for all the pain he caused us and when that moment arrives I want you to kill as many off his men and leave us fight if I die you'll finish him off for me and for our parents".  
  
"There will be no need I know you'll kill him and after you're done my wolves will feast on his roten carcass I'll swear it brother .....you have my word" said Chi-chi with anger in her eyes. They hugged and Chi-chi went to check on Bulma.  
  
Bulma felt something cool on the forehead and opened her eyes .She could see the stars and the moon shinning upon her and said "Am I dead?" she heard a soft chuckle then a femine voice said "Far from it , How do you feel?".  
  
Bulma's head turned to the direction of the voice and said amazed"Wolf girl?  
  
" Hahahahahha "Yes I am responded the girl."What did you think I was head of a wolf body of a human?".Bulma nodded."Sorry to dissapoint you" said Chi- chi laughing.  
  
Then Bulma gasped "Oh no!! my horse Raven , my fathers machine thank you for taking care of me but-but I have to go"Bulma tried to get up but winced her shoulder hurt like hell."Oh no you dont said Chi-chi pusing her back down .  
  
"You are not going anywhere , you're still too weak to get up , I just changed your bandage again and you need to rest now ."Dont worry about your horse if he's out there I'll find him I give you my word but dont get up Please rest".Bulma obeyed.  
  
"Thank you ummm....  
  
" Chi-chi my name is Chi-chi she said and you are?  
  
" Im Bulma ", Thank you Chi-chi , Thank you for everything.  
  
"Dont worry about it ok now rest its very late in the morning my wolves will bring you breakfast ok and dont thank me my brother brought you here.  
  
" Ok said Bulma before she slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Bulma woke up feeling one of her hands warm and wet.She opened her eyes to see a gray wolf cub licking her hand and a huge white one with a branch on his mouth.Fear came to her only for a few seconds then she was calmed when she saw the big wolf place the branch full of berries on her lap and pushed a bowl full of water towards to her.After they left she ate and her breakfast and struggling a bit she got up and went outside the tent.Her surandings were beautifull and peacefull at the same time , her eyes wondered around the compound so to speak lots of trees , flowers she've never seen ,the sound of birds singing , a little lake but where was everybody? she thought to her surprised she heard a whinning coming from a bush near her .Curiosity came to her and she followed the whining coming to a gorilla position she had a look and saw the same cub that woke her up trapped deep with in the bush .  
  
"Hi little guy Bulma said sweetly "dont worry I'll get you out off there in no time" then she reached up to him with her injured arm, the other one using it for support until she pulled the cub out of his prison.Bulma brought the cub to her chest rocking him slightly " Oh poor thing ,you're so scared ......"well you dont have to be anymore Bulma's here she kissed the cub on its head and started playing with him.  
  
After a while Bulma guessed it was the afternoon when she saw Chi-chi and a tall boy get off the back of a huge white wolf as they aproched .  
  
"Look who's up Chi-chi said the tall boy .  
  
"HI! Im Kakarot " he said.  
  
"Hi Im Bulma you must be Chi-chi's brother thank you so much for saving my life " she hugged him.Kakarot got nervous because he knew how jelous Chi- chi was .  
  
"Hahhahaha..... ummmm well ..... Kakarot said uneasy while scratching his head , "Im not Chi-chi's brother umm..Im his his hahaha his....  
  
''Mate" Kakarot was cut off by a rough voice .Bulma look to Chi-chi's left side to see a man get dismount a black wolf ."Who's that Bulma asked Chi- chi .  
  
"Thats my brother Bulma, "Hey Vegeta come here , " Bulma , he's the one that brought you here ," he's my brother Vegeta and Vegeta she's Bulma .Bulma extended her hand and Vegeta just stared at her rising an eyebrow.Bulma thought about what her dad said they were raised by wolves the didnt know about shaking hands so she took his hand and started shacking it while saying "Hi, nice to meet you" .  
  
Vegeta pulled his hand off making Bulma giggle .A little silence followed and it got a little weird Chi-chi decided to speak.  
  
"So I seen you've made friends pointing out to the cub in Bulma's arms .  
  
"Oh this little fella .....well he got into trobule and I helped him out and he's too cute for me to let him go .  
  
"Keep him if you want said chichi .  
  
"Thank you thats so nice of you  
  
".By the way , How are you feeling said kakarot .  
  
Im feeling much better , it still hurts a bit but im fine ....umm chichi can I ask you something um......I need to ...... ummmm  
  
Vegeta took a sniff and said a "bath woman you smell awful!!!!"  
  
Chi-chi hit Vegeta on the head "Where are your manners Vegeta?  
  
''Grrrrr! I dont have any"  
  
"Its ok I was going to ask you where I could take a bath anyway but also I wanted to ask you if you found my horse said Bulma with a shade of red on her cheeks.  
  
"Well we did find it but not the way you think Bulma .......ummm your horse is dead said Chi-chi in a soft tone.  
  
"And my fathers machine? Bulma asked.  
  
"Smashed againts a tree Bulma Im so sorry said Chi-chi.  
  
"Its ok Bulma said tears coming flowing freely of her eyes. "Oh poppa I 've failed you .She sighed."Well I guess there is nothing I can do now so Chi- chi how about that bath I really need it .  
  
"Hahaha yes come with me said chi-chi. Bulma followed her til they reached a little lake .  
  
"This is my personal bathing place and sience your my guest and Im amazed to say this but Bulma you're my friend its ok that you take a bath here.  
  
"Thanks Chi-chi.  
  
"If you need anything just call me alright said Chi-chi and then left.  
  
"Ok Chi-chi.  
  
Mean while Kakarot and Vegeta were talking when they heard Chi-chi's voice.  
  
"Hey Goku!!!!!!" Chi-chi called like she was desperate to be with him ."Goku!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh what does she wants now Kakarot and whats with the Goku thing?"said and anoyed Vegeta  
  
"I dont know Vegeta", I guess that's my new name.  
  
"Is that so Kakarot then if you dont know why she's calling you like a wolf in heat? and why are you blushing?" it doesnt take a genius to figure out what she wants " said Vegeta.  
  
" Well she's calling me and I dont want to keep her waiting she gets in such moods we'll spar tomorrow later" Goku went to Chi-chi into the forest .  
  
"Baka! wasting his life for my savage sister uhghg! Vegeta said with disgust ."I would never be caught in such spell , love bah! what a buch of crap " he thought then a scream was heard on the valley.He knew who it was so he went to see what was happening.  
  
Bulma was about to take her robe off when a wolf jumped in front of her and started snarling .  
  
"AHHHHH! , Oh no ! please CHI-CHII!!! HELPP!  
  
Vegeta appeared instead and said "Back off Nano , she's Chi-chi's friend ."Leave her alone! .The wolf obeyed and left .  
  
"WHEW! Oh thank you Vegeta" Bulma said.  
  
"Dont thank me I was saving the wolf human flesh gives them indigestion Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"Baka she whispered.  
  
"What was that?  
  
"Nothing , well you can go now , Im taking a bath and I dont need a babysitter or some one to watch me .  
  
"Ha! like you're something to look at , woman you are as ugly as the day is fucking long".  
  
"No wonder you dont have a mate you're a bakayaro!"  
  
.In the heat of the argument moans were heard making Bulma and Vegeta stop talking.  
  
"What's that?  
  
"Well what do you think it is Chi-chi and her fuck toy are mating again YUCK!! its disgusting .  
  
Bulma giggled.  
  
"What are you laughing at its they are EW!!! he shuddered. , "Enough of this .... I think a dip on the lake would be relaxing , I need to clear my thoughts of Kakarot and Chi-chi mating he shuddered again I better get going".  
  
"Wait you're not leaving me out here all alone now are you?.  
  
"Well a few moments ago you wanted me to leave so Im going home.  
  
"Wait please! she pleaded" I - I cant stay here and take a bath while they they umm ....  
  
"They what he said with an evil grin of his face.  
  
"While they have sex!! there I said it are you happy now Bulma said blushing."Besides um.... I heard you said that ummmmm .. you're going to take a dip in a lake. "Is it close to your home ?  
  
Vegeta's back was turned to Bulma as he mouth the words no but found himself saying yes.*What the hell is wrong with me!!!???* he thought.  
  
"Can you take me with you ? I wont bother you I just want a bath Please!  
  
"No!!!! you cant come with me he blushed a little bit.  
  
Bulma saw that from the coner of her eye and with a strange feeling she came in closer from behind and said seductively to his ear "Please let me come I promise that I wont bother you Vegeta.  
  
"I said NO!!!!! and thats final.He turned to find himself enprisoned by two beautifull stars.Vegeta was drowning in her saphire eyes and with out any thought said yes.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta now lets go" she passed him .  
  
He was dumbfounded couldnt believe what he just did. *Damn it , what the hell is wrong with me ?*.  
  
"Vegeta!!! Im coming woman! no need to shout im not deaf. Nano!!! come here he called the black wolf .When it came he got on and extended his hand out to Bulma "Come get on , we'll get there faster with his help. Bulma got behind him holding tight to his waist .Vegeta winced a little and said "Not too tight woman!!! Come on Nano lets get going .  
  
When they got there Vegeta got off first and said "Well woman what are you waiting for get off him!"  
  
"Well....."Vegeta can you help me its just.....that well my shoulder .  
  
"Fine woman!! his arms went up , he placed them on her waist as he brought her off the wolf . She winced a little when she touched the ground.  
  
"Thank you she whispered."Wow! is this your place! , Gods its beautifull and here I thought that you lived on a cave or something , its more beautifull than Chi-chi's place.He grunted in response .  
  
Then he spoke "Thats my home and thats the lake so go and get it over with .  
  
"Why are you so mean with me ? Have I done something wrong! I dont know you well and you treat me so bad. "What never seen a woman before?I bet that you're just afraid of me. "Well you know what You're rude and You know what else I think that you are prick and you're just .. ummm you're just .....  
  
He came closer while drawing his sword face to face with her and said smirking "Im a what ? ahhh nothing to say now huh? "Woman you talk too much , now hurry up and take your bath before I change my mind and kill you and trust me I wont be like that dumb cat , I wont miss.She nodded and went to the lake while he went inside his cottage or did he?.  
  
On the lake Bulma was making sure that Vegeta wasant watching as she took her blue robe and black pants until nothing cover her light ivory skin, the scenery was fantastic a waterfall .Touching the water with the tip of her foot  
  
"Mmm! a little cold and warm at the same time perfect!" she said in a happy tone when she look at her reflection on the water.  
  
Vegeta who was supposed to be inside his cottage got to the lake and looked to his right side , his eyes went out of his head when he saw Bulma naked looking at her reflection .He quickly walked to a tree near by to hide and decided to watch her .His eyes began scanning her body from her feet to her neck then at her shoulder that was still wrapped up with a bandage , her hair was light blue inprisoned by to sticks that hold him locked in its place.Bulma let her hair free and traced her fingers along her neck and then her shoulder. She moaned slightly when she touched it. Vegeta was mesmerized , he didnt realized he was drooling and took step foward and a twig snapped.Bulma got out of her trance and looked back to the trees to see if there was someone .  
  
Vegeta sank his head down still looking at her *Beautiful* he thought her eyes were blue as the sky her lips had a natural shade of red she was perfect and the most beautifull woman he'd ever seen.  
  
Bulma saw no one and dove into the lake.She swam until she got to the middle of the lake humming some kind of song Vegeta could not tell but it didnt matter she looked exquisite.Bulma wanted to take a look down below and did just that.  
  
Although her vision was blurry and it was nightfall already the moonlight showed her that the lake had tons of large long plants and little silver fishes that passed in front of her . When she felt it was time to go up she went and just when she was reaching the surface something made her stop , her left foot was tangle up between the long vines she tried to undo the mess but to no avail .Bulma was running out of air as she tried to pull her foot then she noticed that one of her hands was out and she tried to make something to atract Vegeta's attention.  
  
Behind the tree Vegeta was thinking the same thing "What the hell is taking her so long ? "She could not be in.... then he focused on the water and saw her hand waving ,splashing desperatly."She's in trobule!!!!!!.He took his robe and dove into the water .Bulma was feeling weak an fell into unconciousness.Vegeta tried to swim as fast as he could when he saw her hand diving back into the water .  
  
"Woman !! taking a deep breath he dove under and saw her foot caught on the plants he cut the vines with a sharp little cristal dagger,grabbing her he got to the surface gasping for air pulling Bulma to the shore .He laid her on the ground.  
  
Then Vegeta bent over and felt no breath. "Woman wake up he slapped her slightly "Come on Woman wake up! "What possed me to bring her with me!! then he brought his mouth on her lips and blew air he watched her chest lifting and going back down , he blew air again , nothing when he tried for the forth time Bulma opened her eyes and shot right up coughing and gasping for air .Vegeta was relieved and with out warning hugged Bulma who hugged back like a scared ,helpless bird.  
  
"Im so cold Vegeta please dont let go .  
  
"Im taking you inside you'll feel better there. He carried her inside and placed her on his mat grunting when he put her down .  
  
"Here dry yourself ,put on my robe .  
  
"What about you Vegeta? Bulma gasped when she saw blood on his stomach.  
  
"Vegeta you're hurt !! what happened ? His breathing was ragged and his face was a bit pale.  
  
"When I saved you I..... um.... fought the feline and I was tackled into a tree with spikes , I took the spike out but ....ummmm.  
  
"Shhhhhh here Vegeta Bulma took off her bandage carefully not dropping the leaf .Then she took Vegeta's robe and tore it to make new bandages."Let me take care of you now she whispered.Slowly she took his old bandages off and placed the new ones.Vegeta closed his eyes giving in to her touch ,Bulma's administrations were sweet torture .  
  
"There I think thats better .  
  
"What about your wound woman?  
  
" Oh dont worry about me , Im fine she said as she caressed his cheek.Vegeta took her hand with his and started kissing it softly.  
  
"Vegeta she sighed  
  
"Shhhh woman I already told you , you talk too much.Vegeta's voice was husky and lustfull. He reached her neck and started giving it light kisses.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh Bulma shivered , " please you cant you're hurt Vegeta.....mmmmmm! dont stop.  
  
His hands roamed all over her body exploring every inch of her.Bulma could only moan , she was feeling things she never felt before: fear,exitement, lust , desire , need.Bulma's moans were driving him insane already and this was just by kissing.Vegeta pushed her back down the mat as he got on top of her licking her breasts and going back up to her neck .Bulma cupped his face with her hands and dive into Vegeta's mouth , he went stiff but relaxed feeling her tounge wonder in his mouth caressing his tounge.He returned the kiss with excrutiating detail. Vegeta could feel the heat between her legs and trailed one of his hands there slowly making Bulma buck her hips againts his hand .He teased her bud trying to figure out which of his administrations brought her more pleasure.Bulma was drugged with pleasure her eyes closed , head tipped back .  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!.  
  
Vegeta felt her juices on his fingers and with curiousity brought them to his mouth to have a taste ,he licked his fingers like a hungry wolf as if in them were an elixir to keep him alive .He felt alive indeed and with that he lowered his head down to her sex and began to devour her.  
  
"Oh Gods!!! ahhhhh.....ohhhhhh.....uhhhh!...Vegeta!.  
  
After making her explote again he kissed her lips as he placed his manhood between her sex .Bulma's legs were locked on his waist .  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue woman?.  
  
"Yes ,Vegeta Please dont stop she begged.  
  
With that he began to thrust slowly and ever so gently into her and continued to make love to her all night with incredible gentleness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Somewhere in the north Freeza was surounded by his General and a couple of his top soldiers.  
  
"My lord I just recieved news from the south we have conquered all of the villages and also the ones at the west the Keokan and Nakato kings pledge their aligence with us , with your kingdom.We found what we were looking for , its been placed on your chambers as we speak.The blue man bowed.  
  
"Good Zarbon. "Now General Ginyu what about the Keikan and Wolf villages in the east I want the Wolf forest for my own now whats the status?."Tell me did you made them beg before you destroyed them? Freeza said smiling .  
  
"Ummm.....me lord I thought that the Keikan and Wolf villages werent so important to our conquest so I did not sent the men there .  
  
"WHAT!!!...... shouted Freeza.  
  
" I sent the with Zarbon's troops I mean........ umm......excuse my intrution but master the Wolf forest is acient and I did not think that..... that horrid piece of land was in your interest after all it's ruled by pack of giant wolfs nothing more as for the villagers , well..... they get eaten by them and I thought that if I let them live sire umm......the Ginyu general finished looking at a very tranquil Freeza.  
  
"So you just thought that because the forest is ruled by wolves it does not have anything of value for my kingdom Freeza said as he walked around Ginyu finally stoping behind him ."Well...well isnt this just great now ,one of my generals tries to order me around and whats worse he decides what is good for me and what isnt .  
  
"Me lord......I asure you that it was not my intention to go over your great ruling ....Ginyu said with nervousness in his voice.  
  
"I have no use for excuses GINYU!!."You have failed , you have failed me and hurt me deeply ,I have lost my confidence and trust in you Freeza said grabbing a sword while looking at the others .  
  
I apologize me lord from the depths of my being........It will never happen again .....What can I do to gain your trust me lord? , tell me and I'll do it .  
  
"Ginyu, Ginyu, Ginyu you are right IT will never happen again as for what you can do to gain my trust well .......... you can he paused DIE! Freeza screamed as he droved the sword and in one swift motion Ginyu lay headless on the floor.  
  
"Let this be an example that no one orders Me around Freeza said picking Ginyu's head then throwing it to the side said , "So it seems that Im in need of a new general , you can die in duty or by my hand the choice is yours.  
  
"Our race is well known for our hunting prowess sire I will kill everyone that crosses you and no one will be spared said the purple creature.  
  
"Reccome cant be trusted said Dodoria. "Long ago a proved myself as your loyal body guard your orders are mine to follow.  
  
"All their sniveling I will use my energy to catch and claim lives for you my lord said Jeice.  
  
"NO! , you're far to impetous for such important work , You will be my new general Zarbon Freeza said pointing at the blue creature , "unless anybody else has a different point of view said the tyrant lifting his sword.Nothing was said as all the men except Zarbon in the room bowed to the new orders and left the room.  
  
"Now Zarbon I want those villages to be purge as soon as possible I will not tolerate failure , "Once I dominate the East and take possession of the Wolf forest and their lord like creatures my victory will be complete." I know they guard the last of the dragonballs once I have them all I'll make my wish and I will ruled the World exacly the way I was meant to.  
  
"It will be done my lord , Wolf forest and the villages near it will be yours."You'll have that ball sire and all of those who come againts you will perish you have my word.Zarbon bowed before his king.  
  
"Good , now go you'll be there be nightfall dont waste time.I'll return to my new temple in the west I'll expect news from you in four days or less thats the time that I will give you to purge the Wolf forest if you fail me well...... he chuckled "you dont need me to tell you what will become of you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Vegeta's place:  
  
He woke up trying to streched his muscles but couldnt there was someone on top of him ,he was sleeping on his stomach and sleeping on his back was a very peacefull very naked Bulma and on top of her poised on her back laid her little cub onyx.Vegeta turned his head to the side and chuckled at the site of Bulma and her cub sleeping on him.Then he tried to move as quietly as he could so that he didnt wake Bulma he pride her arm off him and slid off the mat.Vegeta stood before the sleeping beauty and thought only one word *Perfect*.When he turned around to picked his robe to leave Onyx barked .  
  
"Hush now ! or I'll have you for breakfast.  
  
"Why dont you mess with somebody of your own size said a still sleepy Bulma.  
  
"Really like ............. you , Vegeta came on top of her and kissed her.  
  
"Hahahaha , maybe but Im a bit taller so I dont think you can take me .  
  
"Is that so ..... he kissed her.  
  
"I'll have to punish you for that , he was about to kiss her again when they heard something snarling at them mainly at Vegeta .Onyx was ready to pounce when Vegeta caugh him with one hand , lift him up and put him on Bulma's chest.  
  
"Watch it mutt thats my woman and that means I do whatever I want with her.  
  
"And who said that I was yours mister huh?  
  
"UMmmm.......well you gave yourself to me and that makes you mine woman.  
  
"My name is Bul....hahahhahahahahahaha! stop it ! onyx was licking her face.  
  
"Hey!!!! Stop kissing my mate! why you !! when Vegeta went down to kiss Bulma's neck he got attacked by the little cub first he gave Vegeta a lick right on his face and then he pounced Vegeta's head taking a mouthfull of his hair tugging it on all directions.  
  
"Onyx stop! now thats not very nice.  
  
"Its alright I wouldnt worry about it but you on the other hand... he licked his lips .  
  
"Oh yeah the punishment ohhhhhhhhh Im so scared she mocked him .  
  
"I'll make you wish you didnt mocked me...... he said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"You promise.... Bulma said licking her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was afternoon already , morning came and left so fast after all Bulma and Vegeta spend all morning making love.Now it was time to go spar with Kakarot and get some dinner.  
  
"MMMmmm!!,That was amazing Vegeta said Bulma streching her muscles.  
  
"I know I was there he joked .  
  
"Vegeta....  
  
"Hn  
  
"What's that ? she pointed to the necklace on his chest.  
  
"Oh this ..... this is my crystal dagger ummm .. my father gave it to me he closed his eyes .  
  
"Oh! she sighed Bulma knew that he hid something , something painfull."Vegeta I didnt..... she was cut off by him  
  
"My parents were killed by Freeza when I was eight .He made me watch him rape my mother to death and decapitating my father in battle.I couldnt do anything to save them..... all -I-I-I did was watch and after it was over I remember taking Chi-chi with me running away from home and then we arrived here and encounter the wolfs and and.....he sounded like a scared child.  
  
"Shhhhhh.... its ok Vegeta." Shhhhhhh ..... it is not good to remember the past especially things like that."Im sorry I even brought it up."I didnt meant to make you remember those awfull things.  
  
"Its not your fault he kissed her."I wanted to tell you .Then images of what happened with his parents appeared before him but with Bulma in them, he shook his head. He got up and put his pants and robe on .She followed and asked.  
  
"Where are you going? What happened?  
  
"Nothing , "Im going to spar with Kakarot now if you want to go to Chi- chi's call for Nano he'll be guarding you while Im gone.  
  
"I can take care of myself you know , and I have my sword right here.  
  
"Aha so are you any good with it?  
  
"Umm..... no but they wont know that.  
  
"See nano stays and that's final now come here.  
  
Bulma came close to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
"MMMM.... woman dont do that  
  
"Do what? she purred in his ear sending chills down his spine.  
  
"ummm stop...  
  
"Vegeta must you go and spar with kakarot she caught his earlobe on her mouth .  
  
"Oh .....Gods yes I have to he paused "I gave my word to.......Oh woman! he moaned as Bulma's tounge dived into his ear....... ka- ka-rot's father.  
  
"Well in that case you must hurry do your bussiness and come back cause I have and intriging idea , she said while grasping his swollen manhood on her hand.  
  
"Really and that is....... he moaned so more.  
  
"Dinner on the lake RRRRRR!!! she purred as she licked the lenght of his neck.  
  
He growled full of lust and said, "I must hurry then."But before I go I want you to have this.He took of his necklace and put it around Bulma's neck while sinking his teeth breaking the skin.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh mmmmmmmm!!! her pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.  
  
Lapping the blood form her neck he kissed her lips and whispered.."You're my mate now. He kissed her again and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Vegeta I thought you werent coming.  
  
"I told your father that I would come to spar with you every afternoon and here I am .  
  
"Are you alright ?  
  
" Of course I am what makes you think that Im not ."Now Lets begin!!  
  
After 30 minutes of kicks , punches and sword clashing the fight was over.  
  
"Kakarot your doing much better never stop practicing , but you have to better your stance a bit more and please when you fight me think of me as someone evil like ... like....  
  
"Freeza the young warrior said .  
  
"Yes like that bastard Freeza Vegeta began to shake with rage closing his hands making two powerfull fist.  
  
"Vegeta are you alright ?  
  
"Yes kakarot I am its just that ....  
  
"What is it? , you can tell me .  
  
" Its alright , dont worry. "So kakarot where's Bardock? trying to change the subject.  
  
" He met some new folks from Keika and he left with them dont ask me."You know Toussan is been acting weird lately .  
  
"How so?  
  
"Well like when I leave to go to Chi I stay hidden in the trees and after 20 mins or so men with lots of weapons in horses come to our house .  
  
"Really Vegeta arched his right eyebrow.  
  
"Yes I dont know whats going on , Anyways I been meaning to ask you .  
  
"Yes....  
  
" How"s Bulma huh?  
  
Vegeta went pale in a second. "What do you mean how is she? he sounded nervous.  
  
" Well Chi and myself saw you two leaving lastnight so.... What did you guys do all night?  
  
"NOTHING!  
  
"Yeah right ! Im not stupid you cant fool me now ."Come on! did you guys you know ........do it Kakarot grinned evily.  
  
Vegeta's face began to blush before he could say a word .  
  
"HA!! see I knew it !!!! you are in love , you guys DID IT!! wait till I tell Chi-chi about this Vegeta in Love this is great Welcome to the club PAL! said Kakarot hugging Vegeta .  
  
"Im not your pal he pushed Kakarot "and if you dared say one word to my sister I'll cut you up and fed you to the wolves.  
  
"OK OK OK! relax , how does it feel ?  
  
" GREATT!!!! errr..... ahem I mean feels good , oh well look at the time I have to go , have to catch dinner you know cant keep her waiting.  
  
"Alright Vegeta and Hey!  
  
WHAT!!! said an annoyed Vegeta.  
  
"Enjoy Dinner ! Kakarot winked and smirked.  
  
" I always do Vegeta said smirking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta got home ."Woman are you here ! he called .No answer. He took out his sword just then he smelled her .She was behind him trying to scared him .*If she thinks she can scared me she has another thing coming* he thought and smiled.  
  
*I got him* Bulma thought suddenly she was on the floor sword closed to her throat pinned by Vegeta.She struggled a bit to get free but to no avail.  
  
"Do you yield he purred on her ear.  
  
"No ... she whispered.  
  
"Dont do that again I could've killed you  
  
"But you didnt did you?  
  
"No, but that's not my point  
  
"Then what is ? I got you and you know it , you were scared.  
  
"Please I sensed you besides your scent gave you away , I have a very good sense of smell and that tells a lot about a person.  
  
"Really and what's telling you now huh? she licked his neck.  
  
"Ohhh..... sniff sniff .... he could smell her musky scent telling him that she was in heat."Well its telling me that your ready for dinner on the lake he kissed her.  
  
"You're good she said in a lustfull tone.  
  
"I know he picked her up and went outside.Once they got outside he set her down and dove on the lake .  
  
"Hey!  
  
"Come on woman hurry  
  
"What about our clothes?  
  
"Dont worry about that , "I'll take care of that when you get here and will you hurry up and swim towards me!.  
  
"Baka she whispered as she got to Vegeta.  
  
"Hold on to my neck .  
  
"Where are we going?  
  
''To the waterfall's cave what is all the fuss about I'll be doing all the climbing you just have to hold on to me.  
  
Bulma hmmmnppp and did as she was told when they got to the cave Vegeta said "God Woman you're heavy! the remark earned him a slap on the head.  
  
"Hahahahahaha feisty are we mmmmmmm! I like that in a woman.  
  
"What are we doing here? , I said I wanted dinner on the lake not inside a cave.  
  
"Well you're not in the position to make demands anyways dinner is better on a cave the water fall will be our sheild no one will see us and besides I was planning on having dessert on the lake he said while his trademark smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Vegeta she said coming closer to him , "you talk to much, " take me before I change my mind .  
  
Vegeta complied he took off his wet clothes, his sword as well as her clothes and began to make love to her mercilessly.  
  
On the heat of the act he coaxed her on to her hand and knees and took her from behind.His hard thrust were so powerfull that Bulma soon felt her knees giving in .Vegeta held on tight to prevent her from slipping away.Even on the brink of exaustion Bulma pushed her hips back to meet Vegeta's thrusts , she wanted all of him inside of her as he pumped faster and harder.Her body was covered by a sheer layer of sweat ,her salty scent was driving him insane.Without withdrawing from her he sat back againts a cool rock like wall pushing her onto him until Bulma was sitting on his lap.She was facing foward , her legs straddling his waist.  
  
"Vegeta.... Ohhhh Vegeta Vegeta! his name came in litany beggin for more.His hands cupped her breasts while he kissed and nipped her neck .Vegeta could feel her coming again and again and again .  
  
"You like that dont you"  
  
"Yes! more moreee!! AHHHHHH! one of his hands slid into her womanhood rubbing her driving her nuts.Bulma threw her head back into his shoulder as she came screaming his name , he soon followed roaring in pleasure.  
  
Vegeta brought his fingers to his lips licking her sweet hony ."MMMMM! woman you taste good. " Again? his member was already hard inside her.  
  
"What !!!!???? she turned around to face him "Vegeta Im exausted I - I cant !! . Vegeta did what he only did best and that was smirk at her because he knew she was lying.  
  
"Oh alright she smiled "but just a quick one Bulma said turning around her back againts his chest.  
  
"MMmmmm..... thats much better he said resuming his thrust just when he was about to spill himself inside her he heard a loud howling that was not coming from Bulma but from a wolf.Vegeta felt Bulma's body go stiff .She gasped.  
  
"Vegeta !! her voice was shaking with fear.He put his hand on her mouth to silence her.He opened his eyes to see an stampede of men crossing his house while throwing torches at it .He held Bulma close while reaching for his sword.Although Bulma could not see his face she sensed a change on him.She was right his eyes changed from lustful to enraged ones. He took his hand of her mouth .  
  
"Vegeta what are we going to do!!, your house they are destroying your house.Onyx is in there!!!  
  
"Hush woman ! although Im strong and can kill a good number there are too many off them I cant kill them all .Besides I cant put you in danger."Dont worry about the mutt he's fine, he wasant at home when we where there he's not there now.  
  
"How do you know ?.  
  
"Dont question me I just know ok. "They cant see us but if by some reason they do and dare to come the first one to poke there head in here I will cut it off. "Now Im gonna get out off you I want you to get dressed and stay here until I come back for you ."Do you understand?.  
  
"Yes Please be carefull Vegeta she kissed him .  
  
"Dont worry woman I dont kill easy.He dove into the water swimming towards his home.The cottage was on fire there was nothing that he could do .He only stood in front of his home as it burned.  
  
"Vegeta!!! Bulma!!! came off Chi-chi's voice .She leap of San and went to her brother."Vegeta are you alright! "Vegeta! she shaked him as she searched him for wounds. ''I came as soon as I heard. "Nano was the one that howled. "What about Bulma where is she ?.  
  
"Bulma's fine she's on the cave.She's safe Im going to get her ok.Vegeta brough Bulma back to land she saw his house and started crying.  
  
"Who did this? she sobbed.  
  
"How the fuck do I know but I know this they'll die .Anyways they are long gone they're headed to the village.  
  
Bulma gasped." Which one?!!!!!! Vegeta WHICH ONE!! she screamed shaking him .  
  
"The wolf village what's wrong woman?!  
  
''Poppa, Momma I have to get there I-I have to ! "My mother and my father they are in danger! I have to go.  
  
"Nano!! Vegeta called the black wolf was there in a second Chi-chi Im going with Bulma to get her parents , we'll bring them back to the valley is that alright .  
  
"Yes brother Im getting Kakarot and meet you there. "Alright lets go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the village Bulma's parents were sleeping when they were awaken by the screams of their neighbors mixed with battle cries.  
  
"Now men ATTACK!  
  
"Oh dear what's going on said Teddy terrified.  
  
"I dont know hun Im going to check it out.  
  
"No dont go ! , dont leave me here.  
  
"Ok then come with me but stay behind me .  
  
"Ok dear.Bulma's parents went outside in a second an arrow came straight into Bulma's father hitting him on his chest ."Trunks!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!! GODSS NOOOOOOO!!! Teddy screamed in agony.  
  
"It was too late he was dead before he even hit the ground woman said Dodoria laughing at her.Teddy got mad and attacked him pouncing on him and grabbing a rock hitting him on the head when she was stop by a whip like thing that hit her hard sending her flying.  
  
"Master Freeza!!!! yelled one man .  
  
"Really Dodoria I cant believe you were going to die by that weakings hand.  
  
"No sire I was enjoying it really I like fiery women.  
  
"Whatever , now retrieved her she'll make a nice slave or better yet watch her until I get inside .  
  
"Yes, my king Dodoria bowed and followed orders.  
  
"My lord came a voice from behind." I thought you were going to your new temple said Zarbon.  
  
"I was but I changed my mind and decided to have a little fun."There's nothing like a good kill.''I'll be inside the house having a fun with Dodoria's firery doll , you search for the ball leave the men to have their fun.  
  
"Yes Master Freeza said a disgust Zarbon as he watched the men kill children , women and men alike some of the men fought back but it was just too much.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma arrived to the scene Bulma couldnt believe what was going on ."Come on woman stay close to me lets look for your parents and leave this men are to occupied in destroying the place we have to move quickly.When they got to Bulma's home on her door step laid her father dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! PoppA!!!!!!! she ran to check on him she was too late he was dead."Poppa wake up hurry!!!! we have to get out of here!!! POPPA!!!!!!!!!! she shacked him but it was no use. Vegeta Kneeled before her .  
  
"Bulma he's dead we have to find your mother get up there's nothing you can do now.  
  
"HEY YOU!! a soldier screamed heading towards Vegeta.Vegeta pushed Bulma into the house while he fought some men killing them all with his sword. The numbers were getting larger when Nano appeared and started jumping on the men ripping arms , legs, heads whatever he could to kill and help his son.Because maybe Vegeta didnt know this but that wolf loved him more that he could ever imagine , he was always there for him even when Vegeta didnt need or wanted his help.  
  
"Nano go fetch Chi-chi and Kakarot hurry I'll hold them while you go get them.The beast looked at Vegeta as if he was nuts there was no way he could not hold off an army of men . The beast shook his head and Vegeta said "That's an order Nano LEAVE!! with a howl of dissaproval the wolf obeyed and left.Vegeta was trapped too many men when he heard a scream coming from Bulma's house .  
  
"Noooooooo stoppppp stoppppp dont hurt her!! Please!!!!! Stop!!!! .The distraction was enough for the men to hit him hard and force him to lay down on the floor. When Jeice was about to kill Vegeta a voice came from Bulma's house.  
  
"Enough! , "no Jeice do not kill him just yet. A body emerged from the house dragging a dead woman with his right arm and Bulma on the other.It was Freeza Vegeta went pale as he met his parents murderer .  
  
"Well.....well arent we brave now trying to defeat my army all by yourself you're either brave or very stupid.  
  
"What did you to them! he roared trying to break free.  
  
"Oh Nothing really to this one he pointed to Bulma's mother I fucked her to death and this one well she just couldnt stand the show he chuckled , "but not to worry her turn will come very very soon .  
  
"Why you Fucker I'll kill you , if you touch her I'll kill you!!.  
  
Freeza laughted at him , "Really you and what army."Oh please!. "Well I had fun but now I have to leave , Jeice Dodoria I want him to serve as an example."No one defies me and lives to tell the tale .  
  
"What do you want us to do master asked Jeice .  
  
" You see that tree there the men nodded , crucify him there.  
  
"It will be done master.''As for the woman burn the house with her inside. Vegeta's eyes went wide "NOOOO!!!!! Bulma!!!!  
  
"Take him to the tree men!!Jeice yelled.  
  
Dodoria! Freeza called.  
  
"Yes master.  
  
"Take her inside her house and burn it make her scream his name but do not let her die I like this woman she's beautifull I want her for me , to be my slave ."I just want him to think that she's dead it will kill him while he dies.  
  
"Thats brilliant master."Your wish is my comand.  
  
The men lifted Vegeta up and extended his arms to the cross like tree and tied his hands.Once he was secured Jeice took his bow and placed tree arrows in his mouth.When he was about to shoot Freeza interrupted him.  
  
"Wait ! noo no Jeice forgive me but I'll be the one killing this one ."Here take the woman. Jeice grabbed Bulma when she woke up.  
  
"Try your best you son of a bitch I dont kill easy Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!! let me go you bastard!! let go of mee!! Jeice held up her head so make her watch.  
  
"Now my darling say goodbye to your true love. Freeza laughed evily.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!! she screamed as the first arrow went through Vegeta's right wrist making him writhe in agony.Soon the other arrow went through his left wrist."Vegeta!!!!!!! Godssss !!!! Stopppp thiss !!! Vegeta!! she sobbed and screamed.  
  
"And now for the piece of resistance Freeza said as he aimed the arrow to Vegeta's old wound. "Any final words for your love before you die rat. Vegeta looked at bulma and said the words that he never thought he would say to a woman "I love you Bulma .  
  
"I love you too Vegeta!!  
  
"I think Im going to be sick.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Freeza shot the arrow hitting Vegeta straight in his stomach making him gasped in pain.  
  
"Take her and burn the house .Dodoria took her inside soon the house was on fire, Vegeta heard her scream his name begging for his help while he watched the house burn the pain was to much for him to move and he slipped into unconciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N( Well hi!! in this chapter Vegeta and Chi-chi find out who they really are, Is Bullma really dead?, How will Vegeta take the news.Bulma is taken to Freeza's castle will he hurt her , will someone help her and if so who?! .Plus The Wolfs can talk through telepathy dont ask Its my story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chi-chi , Kakarot , Bardock and some men arrived to Wolf village to find it destroyed.The scent of blood and scorching flesh was in the air as they spread through out the village to check for survivors.Kakarot was checking some bodies to see if they were alive when something told him to look to his right .When he did his gasped at the sight of Vegeta crucified to a weird tree bathed in his own blood.  
  
"Chi-chi!!!!!!!!!, father!!!!! he yelled.Chi-chi and Bardock came in seconds.  
  
"What is it Goku?  
  
"Yes son what is it?!  
  
Nano howled in pain.  
  
"Look!! he pointed to the tree.  
  
Chi-chi's eyes went out of her head "Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!! she screamed and ran towards the tree climbing it to free her brother .He was not high up but still he needed help."Oh godss pleaseee!!! she said crying ."Im gonna get you out of her brother , I will Please dont take him away from me. "Gods dont do this to me she said cutting his hands free from the ropes but they were still trapped by the arrows."Bardock ! I cant get him free the bastards , they nailed him with the arrows .  
  
"Hold on Im coming Bardock climbed the tree and helped Chi-chi free Vegeta by breaking the arrows in half and pulling Vegeta's hands off them."Dont worry dear I got him climb down.She climb down and Bardock jumped and landed safetly with Vegeta on his arms.  
  
"Gods Bardock what are we going to do , is he dead? .  
  
"No he's not but we have to act fast or he will be very soon ."We have to take him back to the valley he'll be safe there at least until he recovers this is Freeza's handywork and I know Vegeta he'll want a change at him but Vegeta cant do this alone we have to make a plan before attacking Freeza.  
  
"Wait Father, you dont mean that we are going to -to...  
  
"Yes boy we will , there are things that you children dont know but dont worry you'll know soon enough ."Now Chi-chi take your brother back I'll send Toma and Nappa with you ,"Kakarot you stay with me we need to keep searching for survivors."Now go girl your brothers life depends on it.  
  
" Yes sir!.They put Vegeta on top off Nanos back Chi-chi mounted him and left.  
  
"Tousan what did you mean by things that we dont know .  
  
''Boy now is not the time for explanations you'll know soon enough."Lets go back there's noo one else.  
  
"Wait tousan! "I see something Kakarot went through the debries and found a body a woman's burned body with something around her neck , something he recognized ."Vegeta's dagger !!! Oh no!! Bulma .....Kakarot lowered his head and took the dagger from the body.  
  
"Boy did you find something ?.  
  
"Yes tousan I did but .... it concerns Vegeta and I prefer to tell him myself. "Lets go there is no one else. Puka!!!! come on boy Kakarot called the wolf both men mounted him and went back to the valley. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was placed on Chi-chi's tent by Nano with the help of Nappa a huge bald man that looked worried as if Vegeta was his own son.  
  
"Toma do you think he'll make it .  
  
"Yes Nappa he will , the prince is way stronger than the king I have faith in him , he'll pull through.  
  
''My prince you have to live you are the only one that can defeat Freeza said Nappa.  
  
"What do you think of the princess Nappa .  
  
"She's grown into quite a beautifull woman , she's strong like the queen was much much stronger ."To think we almost lost them only to found them again huh?  
  
" Hahahaha yes , they are the future of our race they are our only hope."Freeza can not get the last dragonball if he does the world is doomed.They were interrupted by Chi-chi .  
  
"Im sorry gentleman I need you to get out I need to tend to my brother .  
  
"Yes highness said Nappa and bowed Toma did the same.  
  
"What the hell is going on here she thought whatever , her brother needed her and now Nano you too leave now .The beast didnt move."Nano I said Now!!! earning nothing but a big roar.  
  
::I will not leave my son Chi-chi::  
  
"HUH?  
  
::Nano you cant be here:: said San  
  
"You can talk!!  
  
::Neither do you why cant I be here when you have been with your child all this time let me be with mine in his time of need::  
  
::He's not your son Nano::  
  
"What's going on?  
  
::Neither is she San but you dont cared about that now do you, Dont deny me my right !!!::  
  
"He's right mother Nano has always been by Vegeta's side we cannot deny him this , Chi-chi-said still a little surprised.  
  
::Thank you Chi-chi:: the wolf laid down beside his son.  
  
Vegeta was having a nightmare , he could hear Bulma's voice screaming , begging for helpp screaming his name , Freeza's demonic laugh. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"She's MINE!!!! Freeza said runnning a dagger slitting her throat.  
  
Noooooo!!!!! Bulma!!!!!!!! he screamed as he watched her died just like his mother just like his father.  
  
NOO!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta shot up waking up panting hard being hold down by Nano.  
  
::Now stay still my son you cant get up you're seriously hurt::  
  
"Nano how is this poss..  
  
::It's not my place to say but you'll know soon enough::  
  
"Vegeta!! your awake Bardock!!!! Kakarot he's awake!!!!."Oh brother I thought you were going to leave me she hugged him .  
  
"Chi-chi he winced ,"I'll die if you dont ease up .  
  
"Oh sniff Im sorry she kissed his forehead.  
  
"My boy you made it said Bardock entering the tent along with two big men.  
  
"What's going Bardock who are these men ?  
  
"Easy Vegeta , Kakarot come in here.  
  
"Yes tousan.  
  
"Sit by Vegeta and Chi-chi.  
  
"Whats going on Bardock? said Chi-chi.  
  
"Yeah spit it out said Vegeta.  
  
"Hold your horses there is much too tell and we have little time so.... Bardock took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Well in the begining of time before land was ever created there was only fire it was said that in this fire resided an eternal dragon , who would come foward when 7 orbs that were in secret temples through out the word were united.The orbs were created by the fire people.When they were gathered the beast would appear and grant the lucky one a sigle wish.To prevent this from happening the orbs were divided between the clans of sacred animals the most wise of them all the cat, the ape , the boar and the wolf.Some of the animals hid the balls with the humans they took the balls as an ofering and placed them in the temples that I told you about.Yet not trusting the sacred animals the fire people call upon the Saiyans a race of warriors who sweared to be protectors of the orbes just in case someone dared to gather them.You , Chi-chi, Kakarot , myself these two men here and a few others we are the last of the Saiyans and it is our responsibility to keep the world safe.Your Parents were not only King and Queen of our people but they were also the guardians some how Freeza learned about this thats why he killed your parents and started his campain towards conquest it has take him years to gather the balls he has six.  
  
Yeah so? said an annoyed Vegeta  
  
Let him finish boy said Nappa.  
  
Where's the last one Bardock?asked Chi-chi  
  
Yes tousan where's the last one?  
  
::Its right here:: said San dropping the sevenstar dragonball on Vegeta's lap.  
  
Chi-chi, Goku and Vegeta stared dumbfounded at the ball.  
  
"You see boy this is your destiny to be protector of the world."That is why the wolves took you and Chi-chi , thats why you can hear them and that's why you have to get better and fight againts Freeza by your hand he must die if you dont find a way then no one will and they world will be doomed.  
  
Vegeta was confused how can he be a prince , how was it possible that in him rested the fate of the world.  
  
"I know all of this is very sudden Vegeta but its the truth now rest and in the morning we begin training for the fight rest now you too Kakarot and Chi-chi you will be trained as well said Bardock.All of them exited the tent except for Kakarot.  
  
"Vegeta  
  
"Yes , Kakarot  
  
"There's something you must know he took a deep breath and kneeled before him ."Vegeta I found this on the village on his hand rested Vegeta's crystal dagger.  
  
" My dagger but Kakarot Bulma....  
  
"Vegeta I took it off a dead body , a burned body , Bulma's dead Vegeta I brought it back because I know that this meant a lot to you and I ....  
  
"Thank you Kakarot came out in a whisper. "Leave  
  
"Yes Vegeta for what is worth Im sorry he left.  
  
Vegeta looked at Nano with tears on his eyes.  
  
::Im sorry my son:: he licked Vegeta's face and Vegeta threw himself on his adopted father crying like lost child. "She's dead Nano !! the woman I love is dead!!! I couldnt save her I couldnt!! Bulma!!!! BULMAAAA!!!! the wolf let him cry until he fell asleep.  
  
The wolf looked at Vegeta knowing that tomorrow was going to be a rough day for him and that he was not ready for the challenge ahead.So he thought of one last thing to do for his son.  
  
::Are you sure Nano:: said San.  
  
::Yes San I've lived my life , Im old I'll give him this because he needs it , if I dont he wont be ready and if he's not ready , he'll die I hope you understand::  
  
::Of course I do if it was Chi-chi I would give my live in an instant::  
  
::Leave::  
  
San obeyed then I white aura surrounded Nano and Vegeta .  
  
::This is my last gift to you .....my son:: with those last words the beast gave his life force to Vegeta healing all of his wound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Bulma was on a dungeon on Freeza's castle when someone came to get her.  
  
"Hello Baby did you miss me said Dodoria.  
  
"Fuck you , pig!  
  
"After you my dear come on we must hurry because I've come to fetch you Freeza wants to see you .  
  
She was dressed and sent to Freeza's quaters .  
  
Bulma was heart broken the images of Vegeta getting nailed to the tree ,his face full of pain , his words it was driving her insane.  
  
"My my what do we have here what a beautifull gift.  
  
Bulma gasped she recognized the voice it was Freeza.She was terrified."GET BACK!! dont you fucking touch me!!!.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha do you think thats going to stop me girl! Please you are pathetic! Freeza grabbed Bulma and threw her on the bed. "Your mother was good now I wonder if you are better.  
  
"AHHHHHH you sick son of a bitch let me go! Bulma struggled as he kissed her mouth nooo!!! stop please!!!!! suddenly Freeza screamed Bulma bit his lower lip drawing blood and managed to kick him in his motherfucking raping member.Freeza slapped her hard when he was about to mount her again someone knock on his door.  
  
"WHAT!!!  
  
" Sire said Jeice entering the room ."Im sorry my king .  
  
"Jeice this better be important or else ! what is it? said a very pissed freeza.  
  
"The villages from the south are rebelling againts us they killed Guldo and Reccome , Dodoria and the others are waiting for you in the war room.  
  
" What about Zarbon any news?  
  
" Not yet sire he's still seaching. "  
  
Very well I know he'll bring it to me .Freeza took his robe when he was just about to leave.  
  
"Jeice look what that bitch did to me give her 20 lashes for me .  
  
"Hahaha it will be my pleasure master.  
  
1 Ahhhhh !!!...... 2 Noooooo !!......3 Please!!........4 Ahhh!!!.......5 Gods help me!!!...... 6 Nooooo!......... 7 Vegeta!!!!!........8 uh!... her moans very subsiding 9 ah....... 10 Vegeta she moaned weakly..... by 15 she was unconcious .After her punishment she was thrown into a cell naked bleeding from the back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dawn already in the valley and Vegeta was awaken by a lick from San.  
  
::How do you feel?::  
  
::Much better , Where's Nano ? :: Vegeta looked around but the wolf wasant there .Then he realized that there was no more pain , he took off the bandages from his hands they were healed.Vegeta looked at San not knowing what to say.  
  
::Good now you have to star your training boy , they are waiting for you outside as for Nano dont worry about him , he's on a better place now::  
  
Vegeta looked up to the sky understanding what he had done and said "Thank you for everything , for always been there for me even when I didnt want you too , Thank you ........ Father and left.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta how do you feel my boy asked Bardock.  
  
"Very well with a thirst for blood.  
  
"Good said an unknown figured that came from a tree the man had a black cape.  
  
''Where's Kakarot and my sister? Vegeta asked to Bardock  
  
''They are with Toma and Nappa training.  
  
"And who's this?  
  
"My name is Zarbon General of Freeza's army comander of his legions , son of Lao from the North and like you victim of Freeza.  
  
"Bardock what is this how can you trust him?!  
  
"Because I have suffered like you , my parents were also killed by Freeza they guarded one of the dragonball in one of the temples in the north ."He took me in as a slave and I remained loyal to him waiting for the right opportunity to strike and this is it ."He named me General recently much to my delight."Now I know all about Freeza castle his temple , everything! you need my help and I need yours lets face it You'll have your revenge but so do I.  
  
"Very well what do you have in mind ? , "What's the plan?  
  
"Freeza is expecting me to bring him the last ball , the plan is for me to take the ball to him  
  
"WHAT!! no!! Bardock...  
  
"Boy let him finish  
  
"Im alone now but all of you will come with me I'll show you through the secret passage and to his war room where I know he'll try to call the dragon , the problem for Freeza is that you have so say a spell to bring the beast foward but he doesnt know that.  
  
"Those fire people thought of everything huh? said an amazed Bardock.  
  
"Yes they did, another minus is that the one ones who know the spell are the sacred animals Freeza cant understand them so he'll be pissed.Well that is unless he figures that out but he's not that smart so I wouldnt worry but just in case he does then Vegeta all you have to do is destroy one of the orbs.  
  
"Is that possible?  
  
"Yes it is , only with the right sword here Zarbon handed Vegeta a huge sword."Now it might be big but it's light and yet strong its made of mithrill the strongest of metals , unbreakable.  
  
"Bardock tell me you're a good swords man care to show me .  
  
"With pleasure said Vegeta with a huge smile on his face getting up ready to fight.  
  
Begin!! .That's all it took both men started to swing their swords around combining it with martial arts.Vegeta let his guard down just a little enough for Zarbon to come behind Vegeta and place his sword on Vegeta's throat.  
  
"If you dont fight will all of your heart then there is no hope .He tighten his hold chocking Vegeta. ''How can you beat Freeza when I alone Im too much for you.Out of the blue Zarbon met Vegeta's elbow recieving it right on his face causing to break the hold. Then he met a kick that sent him flying landing hard on the ground.Zarbon didnt have time to get up Vegeta was there in a second with his sword pointing at Zarbon's throat.  
  
"Very good Vegeta , "Remember my words."Bardock I think this boy is ready." We have one more day to train a bit more then we'll leave .  
  
"The sooner we leave the better I want his head in my hands he took everything that I cared about My parents, Bulma I'll make him suffer slowly for all the evil that he's done I vow to it!.  
  
"Thats the spirit Vegeta now go and rest eat something we'll leave soon enough.Vegeta obeyed.  
  
"What do you think Zarbon is he ready for this?  
  
"He is , the only problem is that he doesnt believe it ."He's blinded by his pain but dont worry when he faces Freeza , that bastard will know the definition of pain he will Bardock trust me he will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day passed and Zarbon made his way to the castle.  
  
"Welcome Back my General .Zarbon bowed.  
  
" My king its good to be back home.  
  
"Have you aquare it asked Freeza inpacient.  
  
"Yes sire I have .  
  
"Well.....  
  
"Here it is..... Zarbon took the orb from a sack.  
  
"At last hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! at last it is mine all mine!!!!!! soon I'll will rule the universe!!! .''Zarbon you will be reward it go to the dungeons there is something I have for you , I have no use for it but Im sure you will , go and have fun tonight we call the dragon he'll have to come foward and our victory will be complete.  
  
"As you wish sire Zarbon left for the dungeons.  
  
"Guard!!  
  
"General! the soldier saluted him." Congratulations sir.  
  
"Thank you soldier at ease.  
  
"I've come because our king said that there is a gift for me here.  
  
"Oh then I guess he was taking about that the soldier pointed to a female figured on the floor .  
  
"Let me in .  
  
"Yes sir!  
  
*Oh my god!* Zarbon thought as he saw the girl's back . *Lashes , poor thing*. "How long has she been like this soldier?.  
  
"Three days sir she was sent to lord Freeza but then she was brought back by Jeice who gave her 20 lashes , you know sir some of the other men say that she drew blood from our king and that's why she was punished.  
  
"Im taking her to my quaters .Zarbon picked her up and headed to his room .He got there and place Bulma on his bed softly not to wake her up but it was too late opening her eyes she saw the blue man standidng before her.Before she could scream he put his hand on her mouth and said in a soft tone.  
  
"Hush little one Im not going to hurt you , you're safe , now Im going to take my hand of your mouth only if you promise not to scream is that ok. She nodded and he let go .  
  
"Who are you ?  
  
" Im Zarbon Freeza's general .She gasped.  
  
"No, there's no reason to fear me Im your friend not your enemy.  
  
"Why should I believe you .  
  
"Because I would 've raped you already and I didnt ."I brought you here to take care of your wounds , your back well..... I dont need to remind you.  
  
"No you dont she said tears forming on her eyes.  
  
"What did you do?  
  
"Freeza tried to rape me and I bit him and gave him a low blow he deserved it, then he told that red asshole to give me 20 lashes other than that I dont remember."For how long was I out ?  
  
"Three days love. "I just got here and Freeza said that you are my gift.  
  
"That Prick!, I dont belong to anyone.Zarbon came close with a bowl of warm water and some cloths.  
  
"Lie down let me take care of you I told you I wont hurt you I just want to help you.  
  
"But why you're his general .  
  
"Well..... he began dressing her wounds . "I might be his general but I do not share his vision of world domination .  
  
"Then why do you help him.  
  
"Because love I have been waiting for the right time and now that time has come ."Dont worry after tonight you'll have your freedom Freeza's going down tonight!.  
  
"Why are you telling me this ? I could tell on you .  
  
"No you wouldnt because you want him dead I can sense it."There your wounds are clean.  
  
"Sense it ? you remind me of my beloved and Yes I do, I do want him dead, he killed my parents the man I loved he ruined my life she sobbed as she got up.Zarbon hugged her  
  
"Shhhh! its ok I know how you feel .  
  
"He tortured him !! she sobbed "He made me watch as he shot 3 arrows nailing him to a tree ....  
  
*Nailed him to a tree?* Zarbon thought."What is your name love?  
  
"My name oh Im sorry how rude Hi Im Bulma .  
  
*Bulma !!!! , she's Vegeta's MATE!*.  
  
"Is something wrong Zarbon?  
  
"No , not at all love just thinking that you need to put some clothes on.  
  
"OH!! she blushed yeah I do .  
  
Zarbon went through his closet and said "alright here take this robe and these pants im not sure the pants will fit but its a start."Now I want you to stay here I have a surprise for you dont move ok.Bulma nodded as Zarbon exited the room.  
  
*Great I'll sneak Vegeta into the castle and He'll see that she's not dead*.  
  
"Zarbon!! came from the war room .  
  
"Yes sire.  
  
"Change of plans Im summoning the dragon now the slaves at the north and south are fighting againts us once I'll summon the beast I'll be inmortal and I will rule come now.Zarbon looked at one of the paintings behind Freeza Vegeta was behind the wall with Bardock , Kakarot and Chi-chi.  
  
Bardock he's early what are we goind to do whispered Chi-chi.  
  
"We'll do what it is suppose to do if he does know how to summon the dragon Vegeta knows what to do.Dodoria brought foward the dragonball and Freeza extended his arms .Zarbon looked spooked.  
  
"He know's Vegeta get Ready!!! said Bardock.  
  
"Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you fourth Shen...........  
  
"Hey Freeza!!!!!!!!!!! Freeza looked at Vegeta.  
  
" YOU!!!!! you are alive!!!!!!  
  
"I told you I dont kill easy you fuck!!  
  
"Who are you !!! Freeza demanded.  
  
"Im Vegeta son of a murder father , son of a raped mother , mate of a mudered wife and I will have my vengence in this life or the next.  
  
" Ahhhhh I remember you now you are the son of the guardians , of the Saiyans hahahahahahaha! isnt this grand men get him! .  
  
"I dont think so Freeza!! said Bardock as Kakarot and Chi-chi held on Dodoria , Jeice and Zarbon with their swords.Freeza tried to move froze when Vegeta moved and said.  
  
"I would stay still if I was you , you got bigger things to worry about, like what will happen if I swing my sword into that orb. Freeza's eyes went out of his head .  
  
"Oh you dont like that idea no do you now?." I didnt think so." I wonder what will happen to the rest of the orbs if I destroy this one."Whatever happens I bet it wont be good for you .  
  
"No!!!!! put that sword down. Freeza pleaded.  
  
"Come now you're not really in a possition to give me orders now are you?  
  
"No please dont destroy it , you dont understand it will give us great power dont do it. "I can give you your parents back!.  
  
"Oh I understand just perfectly the writting is on the wall Freeza.Vegeta lifted his sword.  
  
"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!! Freeza screamed.  
  
"I dont understand you first you laugh at me with that ridiculos laugh and now you're yelling at me at the top of your lungs didnt anyone teach you any manners?  
  
"NO!!! Please !!! if you destroy it all this years of searching will be in vain , It'll take me years to gather them again!  
  
"Really that sounds interesting let's give it a try shall we!.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!.  
  
Chuckling Vegeta swung the sword as hard has he could destroying the four star dragonball. The dragonballs turned into stone. Bardock and the others shoved Dodoria , Jeice and Zarbon towards Freeza making them fall on the floor before flying the scene.  
  
"GUARDDDDDSSS!!! screamed Freeza.  
  
" YES sir!! go after them!!!! , You 3 idiots stay! "Vegeta is not to be feared but I can not take any chances ."Zarbon you will mount a defense around my newest temple prepare for Vegeta to make one last attack I know he's not finished.  
  
"But sire you said that Vegeta was no longer to be feared.  
  
"I am to be feared for if you failed me now I will feed your rotting carcass to the worms! Freeza exited the room.  
  
"Your hallowed position on top of the worm pile appears to be must tenous , now your failure will be my oportunity Dodoria laughed evily earning a punch in the face by Zarbon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Freeza surounded by his general and top soldiers summoned his army not telling them what had happen but still he let them know that there were intruders in their kingdom.This will be the last day for mankind ."Go now!!! Bring the one called Vegeta and his friends to bow at my feet so that with their dying breaths they can witness the birth of the greatest army in existance he screamed.  
  
"Freeza ,Freeza ,Freeza ,Freeza ,Freeza ,Freeza the men chanted.  
  
"Jeice bring the slave I gave her to Zarbon but he's acting strange I bet he's the one that betrayed me after all I killed his parents."She must be in his room now go fetch her and bring her to the temple we'll see which side he's really on.  
  
"Yes my king.  
  
Jeice knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in came of a female voice. *Freeza's right she's here* Jeice thought with a big smile on his face.When he opened the door she saw him and tried to make a run for it but too late he caught her and took her to the temple. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zarbon was walking to the temple when he was pulled to the shadow by Chi- chi.  
  
"Whats going on ?  
  
"Freeza wants you Vegeta right now one last fight this is your chance he's waiting in the temple for you.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for lets go if we die we'll die together.  
  
In front of the temple was Freeza along with Jeice and Dodoria.  
  
"Zarbon I suspected you when I saw Vegeta in the war room you rat! but dont worry .You'll die as well MEN!!. Freeza's army were upon them when out of nowhere a howl was heard.It was Nappa and Toma along with Puka and San acompanied by a huge army of rebels and slaves.  
  
"Kill the enemy men and leave these insects to us. The fight began Dodoria was taking on Chi-chi and Kakarot and Jeice took on Zarbon and Bardock while Vegeta went face to face with Freeza. The fight was feroucious Zarbon heard a slight whimper it wasant coming from Chi-chi he knew from who it was Bulma.  
  
"Bardock take care of this prick I heard something I gotta check it out.Go!!! .Zarbon went into the temple to fing Bulma tied up to one of the posts.  
  
"Zarbon!!! Please help me !  
  
"Im here Bulma .  
  
"What's going on ?  
  
"Vegeta is fighting Freeza! Come on !!  
  
"What!! Vegeta but he's dead !  
  
"No he's not ! Come on !! Zarbon took her out side where she saw Vegeta .Her eyes lid up  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!! He had Freeza down when he looked to his right Bulma he whispered BULMA!!!!!!  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!! (Fuck Freeza boy go to her, its my story! :D)He left Freeza and ran to Bulma .  
  
"Bulma!!  
  
"Vegeta! she jumped on his arms kissing him he did the same too.  
  
"Oh gods! you're alive!! I thought you died woman!!! he kissed her I love you woman I love you!he hugged her again causing her to scream."What is?  
  
"Its nothing my back .. ummm Vegeta snaked his hand threw the robe and brought it back to see blood on his hand.  
  
"He'll pay for this I'll make him pay.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!!! you got your whore back but not for long hahahahaha.  
  
"Get behind me Bulma.  
  
"Oh well I'll get you first then she'll join you!!he fired 2 arrows aimed to Vegeta but before he could moved Zarbon steped in the way the arrows hitting him on the chest .  
  
"Zarbon!!!! Bulma yelled.Vegeta caught Zarbon setting him on the ground.  
  
"Kill him ..... end it now..... ...Bulma I - I hope you -you liked my surprise he gave his last breath and died.  
  
"Bulma stay with him I have some unfinished bussiness to atend to he kissed her and lunge foward to Freeza.Dodoria hit Kakarot in the face causing him to back up and Chi-chi to go foward throwing a punch that was caught by Dodo brains hand breaking Chi-chi's wrists making her moan.  
  
"You liked that baby you just wait Im not done with you yet.He threw her into the ground to get on top of her when a sharp pain came through his stomach.  
  
"Get off my mate you son of a bitch! Kakarot yelled as he droved in the blade killing Dodoria.  
  
"Chi-chi are you ok ? .  
  
"Yes Im fine its my wrist that piece of shit broke it. Bardock was having trobule of his own Jeice was quick but culmsy he let his guard down giving Bardock the oportunity to close in on him thrusting his hand up catching him on the nose killing him instantly.  
  
Meanwhile Freeza and Vegeta were at it big time .Freeza managed to cut Vegeta on his arm then kicked him on the face knocking him out for a moment.It began to rain viciously. Freeza saw Bulma and licked his lips , Kakarot and Bardock faced him but they were knocked out soon Chi-chi followed afterwards Bulma was all alone.Bulma gasped and felt a sting on her right arm , Freeza threw a knife at her .  
  
"Hahahahhahahahaha did that hurt hony he said while grabbing her by the throat and hoisting her in the air chocking her. "So much for true love!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha......he chocked when he Vegeta's blade as the side of his neck .  
  
"Get you filthy hands of her Freeza obeyed and turned around to face Vegeta.  
  
"Go ahead do it! do it!.Vegeta gave his back to freeza.  
  
'Hahahahaha I knew you werent men enough but let me teach you a lesson kid never give your back to your enemy he said while drawing another knife from his sleeve.  
  
"Vegeta look out!!! came out of Bulma.Vegeta turned around swinging his sword cutting Freeza's head off.  
  
Dropping to his knees Bulma went to him to hug him and kiss him.He sighed at the feeling of her arms around him .  
  
"I thought I lost you woman .  
  
"For a moment there you did.  
  
"Dont you leave me ever again woman .  
  
"Never Vegeta Never I love you she kissed him passionatly.  
  
"I love you he whispered.The rain beat their bodies.  
  
"Uhh! she winced .He got up and picked her up holding her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Lets go home woman ,lets go home he said while kissing her forehead.  
  
~FIN~  
  
A/N: Finally I finished I hope you guys like it ! I know I suck at actions scenes but I think it came out ok ! Well I hope you enjoyed it I know I did! Till the next heart stopping episode of DBZ! LOL! This is NSBVEGETA signing off ! Goodnight Goodfight! LOL! 


End file.
